everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Evacuees and Promises
Summary: 'The Rebel Mythos finally evacuate the school. ''The camera-view opens up in Helia Troy's room. Helia is shown arranging her hair in front of the mirror and sees Elena and Vernal's reflection. She turns around and hug-tackles Elena. 'Elena Troy: '''Easy there shorty! '''Helia Troy: '''Sorry it's just that you can't come as often anymore. '''Vernal: '''Helia, we're here because we are evacuating the school. Within a few hours this place is gonna be a flaming battlefield. '''Elena Troy: '''We're here to get you guys to New Troy. You'll be safe there until this fight is over. ''The camera cuts to Milton grimm's office, with Huli Shang, Mirî Irkalla, Vendetta Judgement and Sundarata Devi standing in front of his desk. '''Mirî Irkalla: '''Now, my good sir ''*her purple eyes gleaming* ''I believe we have a deal? '''Milton Grimm: ''*reluctantly and sighs* Yes, if you can seal away the dark gods and defeat them. You and the other members of the Rebel Mythos will be released from Ever After High and your destinies. '''Sundarata Devi: '''And one more thing. Gather all the students into the auditorium, evacuation forces are on the way. '''Milton Grimm: '''Attention all students and staff, the dark gods are on their way, please gather in the auditorium. Evacuation will begin shortly. ''The camera cuts to the auditorium where students are being briefed about the safety zone that is New Troy. '' '''Jete Muse: '''Now do you have any questions? '''Daring Charming: '''Would I still look good even in the evacuation? ''*winks to a clearly grossed out Jete and Solaris* '' '''Solaris Beetle: '''Shut up, Charming! '''Daring Charming: '''Woah! Okay there pretty butterfly. ''*winks* Solaris Beetle: '''Ugh..Gross. '''Jete Muse: '''Carrying on, you are all to remain in the safety zone until this signal is given off ''*holds up a light beam producing bracelet* ''You will then return to your respective homes until the school is rebuilt. There are medics, shelter and more than enough food for all of you. ''Soon the doors open as soldiers begin leading the students to the Enchanted Forest and to the safety of New Troy. '' '''Huli Shang: ''*to Vernal, Ignatius, Qing, Mars, Vali, Salih, Kana, Julius, Nina, Mizuno, Sam, Audun, Micaiah, Aibnatu, Seliph, Soren, Andronika, Lucius, Henshin and Aaron* You guys go and help the guards protect the evacuees, we'll handle this. '''Mars Polemos: '*salutes Huli* ''' You got it boss! 'Nina Lil: '''We won’t let you down. ''*nods at Huli and smiles* '''Soren Jotnar: Nothing's gonna hurt them with us around! Lucius Shadow: We'll make sure they're safe. Vernal: ''*pulls Elena aside, kisses and embraces her* After the end is when we'll meet again, my love. I promise you I'll take care of her and protect her while you're here. '''Elena Troy: '*looks her boyfriend in the eyes and touches his face* ''Stay safe for me. '''Vernal: '''You have my word, my Queen. ''Elena slowly untangles herself from Vernal and watches he and a few of the Rebel Mythos help escort the students to the safety of New Troy. Amidst the chaos, Helia pushes her way back through the crowd and to Elena. Elena Troy: '''Short-stack you should be heading to the safety zone! What are yo- '''Helia Troy: ''*hugs Elena* Be careful. I don't want to lose you again. '''Elena Troy: '''Helia, I need you to be strong I promise I'll come back for you. Always. When this is all over we can finally live our lives and I'll always be there for you. I'll protect you for as long as I live. '''Helia Troy: '''Promise me you'll come back? ''*she hugs Elena tightly* Elena Troy: 'You have my word, sister. ''*she hugs her sister back* Helia slowly let goof her sister, and walked away with the other evacuated students, looking back at Elena tearfully. Marisol Mania runs up to Serenity and hugs her tightly. '''Marisol Mania: ''*tears in her eyes* Please promise me you'll come back... '''Serenity Mania: '''The tears I shed for myself and for my loved ones and the blood I've spilled was all for our freedom. I've tried to protect you and I promise I will come back for you. We can start a new life together with Yue, without this place and without her. Stay safe alright? ''Marisol nods with tears brimming in her eyes as she lets go of her sister and follows the other students to the safety zone. Vendetta pulls Isabella out of the crowd and hugs her. Isabella begins to cry. Vendetta Judgement: 'It's alright, I promise I will come back for you. '''Isabella Ecthros: '''Make sure those dark gods get what they deserve. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I will. ''Ignatius is helping escort the other students when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Celosia. '''Celosia Hyrr: ...If you die...I won't miss you. Ignatius Hyrr: ...To be honest, feeling's mutual. Celosia scoffs at him before rejoining the escortees. Mars walks over to Ignatius. Mars Polemos: You didn't...mean that, did you? Ignatius Hyrr: I dunno, but...Celosia meant it. And that's what's important. Branwen Odinson: 'Hey! ''The Rebel Mythos turn around to see Branwen, Minami, Nu-Wang, Hero, Sandra and Momo standing in front of them. 'Noche Severo: '''What are you guys still doing here? '''Nu-Wang Zhou: '''Just came to say good-bye personally. '''Hero Şervan: '''We know all about the deal you made with Milton Grimm. '''Branwen Odinson: '''If you guys can seal those dark gods away, keep them from ever harming others. And if it is for the greater good, then you guys truly deserve your freedom and we have no objections. And you know what, I guess you Rebels aren't such a waste of space after all. You've got our respect. ''*to Chain, Qrow, Belledonna and Blake* ''Especially you guys, you got mine. ''The Royals leave, but Momo and Sandra are still there. 'Lian Hua: '''You guys should go. '''Shaolin Sun: '''Yes, it's not safe here anymore. '''Saphed Bandar: '''I'd listen to Sun if I were you. '''Momo Hiroshi: '''Well I'm not going anywhere. I'll stand with you guys. '''Sandra Arcadian: '''Me too. To protect my friends and everyone else. '''Blake Winter: '''Well, I guess as they say the more the merrier. ''Elena takes out a container full of greyish-green powder. '''Elena Troy: '''This is the last bit I have of my Regenerative Drug. Not much left but enough for one dose for each of us. The effects last for one day and the drug takes effect almost immediately. '''Sandra Arcadian: '''That's more than enough time for us to take'em all down! '''Erin Discord: '''But shouldn't we play fair? '''Huli Shang: '''These guys don't play fair. And the only way to beat them is to fight fire with fire. '''Leah Nemean: '''Are you sure? My skin and fur is impenetrable to all weapons. '''Elena Troy: '''Yes I'm sure, these guys can do some crazy stuff and it'll mess you up. ''The Rebels, Momo and Sandra quickly take a small handful of the powder and swallows it. Qrow chokes on his drug, because of his curse, and needed some help from Saaya. '' '''Sandra Arcadian: '''GAH! That tastes terrible! '''Elena Troy: ''*sheepishly* Sorry the thing with this drug is that its got a lot of nasty stuff in it but still its worth it cuz it means you won't die from any injuries. ''They hear the sounds of the dark gods approaching. Huli's eyes turn red and her seal activates. '' '''Huli Shang: '''Everyone ready? '''All Rebels, Sandra and Momo: '''Let's do this! ''The camera cuts to New Troy, Vernal is shown barking orders left and right and soldiers herding Trojans and students into the safety zone. Suddenly an arrow is fired at Vernal who narrowly dodges it, he back-hand springs backwards a few times reveals his weapon, a large sword that can turn into a pair of bladed shot-gun gauntlets. '' '''Vernal: '*to soldiers* ''Guard the evacuees. I'll handle this. ''Vernal looks up and spots one of the dark god's minions. But before he can do anything he's hit by a hailstorm of flaming arrows. But to his surprise Helia jumps in with her weapon activated and deflects away all the arrows with ease, Valerie and Agape throw down the aqua spheres on their bangles creating a wall of ice, shielding them from impact. Agape Cyprian: 'Is everyone alright? '''JD Empress: '''NO! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! '''Tsuki Hime: '''SHUT UP! ''Vernal stares in shock to see Helia standing there with Fairest in tanto mode. 'Vernal: '''Your sister told me you're a damsel. '''Helia Troy: ' ''*gets her game-face on* ''I can be a damsel any day. But not today. '''Vernal: ''*holds up his arm* Don't go too far. I made a promise to her that I will protect you while she's away. You alright? '''Helia Troy: '*switches Fairest to kusarigama-gun mode* ''I'm better than okay. ''Helia flings the kusarigama-gun around the minion, yanks the chain, pulling the trigger, shooting another minion in process, and this causes the chain to wrap around the minion, she pulls him close and roundhouse kicks him away. Some other minions combine their powers and blast a concussive spell at Helia who blocks it with her fan which is revealed to have Ebony's rune stones inccoperated into them and thus was able to absord and deflect the attack. Vernal switches his weapon to gauntlet mode and starts beating up some minions that almost got close to the evacuees. Branwen, Prism and Hero jump out of the safety zone, Branwen head-butts away one of the monsters while Hero gets a clean hit on another. Prism on the other-hand uses his illusion powers to confuse the mosters while rapidly striking them with his weapons in sai form. Liv joins in and helps the others fight off the minions. Henshin transforms into her fox form and bulldozes down the monster minions. Branwen Odinson: ''*to Vernal and Helia* We got you covered. '''Hero Şervan: '''No one's gonna touch them. '''Aaron Aeras: ' Not on our watch. 'Prism Amitola: '''Don't worry about us! '''Julius Miseria: ' We'll handle this and we will protect them all. 'Liv Mercybringer: '''Just focus on stopping them! ''Helia and Vernal stand back to back. 'Helia Troy: '''For my sister and comrades. '''Vernal: '''And for our people. ''The two smile at each other and leap into combat and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes